FrankenIchi and the Wolf Pup
by babygaaralover
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is Yaoi don't like don't read Read and review please!


BGL: Yo people been a while since I've wrote a story or updated my other stories, I've been quite busy with school. Time to get back in game get the working.

Toushiro: Or you could just tell them you've had writer's block for almost over a year

BGL: Oh and that too. Also (snaps her fingers)

Toushiro: (suddenly is engulfed in a cloud of smoke, when the smoke settles he is in a wolf costume) what the

BGL: and now on with The Halloween story

Toushiro: WAIT WHY AM I IN THIS COSTUME?!!!

BGL: Because this is for Halloween and besides (glomps Toushiro) YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN IT!!!!

"blahblah" Talking

'blahblah' Thoughts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo00oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o00oo0

It was a full moon night on Halloween, and there was a flash of light that was shining through the woods. It was Frankein-Ichi walking through the woods. "Dahmit why me? Why do I have to get him?"

Flash back. o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Frankein-Ichi was on his way to the Pumpkin Orihime's Party when he ran into two wear wolves, Ukitake and Shunsui. "Hey there Kurosaki" Ukitake greeted "On your way to the party"

"Yup" Frankein-Ichi replied

Shunsui and Ukitatke shared a small glance and Shunsui smiled "Would you mind doing us a favor, and go getting some one for us." They smiled; this only caused Frankein-Ichi to raise one of his eyebrows.

End Flash back o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0

Frankein-Ichi Finally came across the cave he was looking for " Oi Toushiro you in there!" He yelled at the entrance. Yes he had been asked to fetch the White Wolf pup Toushiro Hitsugaya. There was no answer so Frankien-Ichi started to walk inside the cave in search of the wolf pup. He walked in the cave for a While calling the wolf pups name still no answer, but he felt that he was being watched. He was right as shadow moved around, following him. Frankien-Ichi turned around only to be met with nothingness, he smirked. 'So he's hiding, O.K. then' He turned back around and headed further down in the cave.

Mean while behind a near by rock was the said wolf pup he was calling for 'crap he almost saw me, there's no doubt that Ukitake and Shunsui sent him to get me'

Flash back o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0oooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0

Early that day in the cave Toushiro was sitting on a rock out side the cave watching the sunset, suddenly he was yanked by his tail off the rock and landed in Shunsui's arms. "Ahh my sweet little wolf pup are you ready for tonight" Shunsui asked as he rubbed he cheek against the wolf pups. Toushiro pushed his face off of his and struggled to be put down.

"I said I'm not going"

"awe but why you know the Witch Rangiku would be happy to see you."

"that's one of the reasons why I'm not going"

"Oh and what are the other reason" Ukitake asked coming out of the cave

"The other reasons are for all the other female ghouls, always pinching my cheeks, pulling at my ears and tail. Calling me cute, tickling me and hugging me to where I can't breathe, need I go on?"

"Yes but that aside, you could at least come to see Renji, Kurosaki and the others male ghouls who would miss you at the party." Ukitake tried to persuade

"I said NO!" the wolf pup jump back up on his rock and crossed his arms in protest.

The two older wolves sighed as they gave up on trying to persuade the younger one.

End Flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Toushiro peered around the rock he was hiding behind to find that Frankien-Ichi was gone 'where could he go so fast' the young wolf got up and quietly made his way down the cave after the monster. As he made his way down the cave making sure to stay out of sight he couldn't find Frankien-Ichi. 'He couldn't have gotten that far,' as the pup stopped to contemplate; he didn't notice the Monster behind him until he was grabbed from behind.

"Gotcha Toushiro! Kitchi Koo"

"Aahahahaha Stop Kurosaki put me down, hahahaha"

"Awe but why when I haven't seen you in a while" Frankien-Ichi smiled while tickling the wolf pup

"hehehehe cut the crap I know aaahhaha why you're here."

"So you know why I'm here then huh… then lets go" In swift movement Frankien-Ichi put the wolf pup over his shoulder and headed out the cave. "Be sides the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can eat you up later."

The wolf pup blushed at this, "you baka put me down now" He started to struggle by hitting the monster on his back and kicking. Said Monster just ignored it, well he really couldn't feel it, and continued to walk on to the party. At the party the witch Rangiku and the Pumpkin Orihime were talking with Ukitake and Shunsui.

"Where is Toushiro-kun?" Orihime asked

"Don't worry he's on his way" Ukitake chuckled "Shunsui you should watch how much you drink tonight." Shunsui only smiled and grabbed Ukitake around the waste and whispered in Ukitake's ear.

"Don't worry my sweet white wolf I won't. Because I plan on eating you up tonight." Shunsui smiled as Ukitake blushed

"Nee I can't wait for him to get here; he is just so cute I wanna play with his ears." The Witch squealed

"Me too! Me too!" The Pumpkin piped in.

Just then the door bell rang the Pumpkin answered the door "Kurisaki-kun you're here! Um… why Toushiro-kun over your shoulder?"

"Oh I had to go fetch him and drag him here." Frankien-Ichi replied while putting the wolf pup down

"Hitsugaya!!!" Suddenly the wolf pup was being suffocated by the very witch he wanted to avoid "you finally made it!!!!"

"Get off of me!!" the wolf pup finally managed to say as she loosened her grip

"Awe are you grumpy, come on lets get you something to snack on" the witch Rangiku dragged the wolf pup further into the party with the pumpkin Orihime not to far behind. Frankien-Ichi made his way into the party as well.

"Oi Ichigo!" Frankien-Ichi turned to see the Mummy Renji waving at him standing beside him was the vampires Ishida and Yamchika and two other Franken steins Chad and Ikakku. Frankien-Ichi made his way over to the others as the party carried on.

The party was enjoyable full of dancing, eating and pranks mainly from the pink gremlin that was running everywhere named Yachiru, who just decided to paint Ikakku's head like a peppermint. Who in turn chased the little gremlin around the house threatening to kill her. As Ichigo and the other male ghouls around him laughed at the pair, Just then Frankien-Ichi heard a familiar sound. It was laughter, he turn to find the source and his eyes landed upon the wolf pup who was currently being rasberried by the black cat Yuroichi.

"Nee he's just so cute" The witch Squealed

"Me next Me next" The pumpkin shouted sitting next to the little devil Rukia Who was eating a cupcake.

"Come now Girls you don't want to make him sick" The head witch Unohana said, "you should at least give him time to enjoy the party"

"But if we do He just tries to run away" Yurohchi said stopping for a moment to catch her breathe, this gave the pup sometime to try and crawl away, he was almost to the sliding door that lead to the yard, all he had to do was jump the fence and he was home free. That is until he was grabbed by his tail and dragged back to his doom. Yuroichi pulled him into her lap, "and where do you think your going." She kissed him on his chick as the Pumpkin came to give him a raspberry next.

Frankien-Ichi watched as the wolf pup was being tortured by girl Ghouls, 'he's so cute when he laughs'

"Oi Ichigo, you playing or not"

"Hmm, playing what"

"Quite drooling over your wolf pup and pay attention."

"I'm not drooling!" Frankien-Ichi yelled with a slight blush on his face

"Yeah yeah" Mummy Renji waved it off "you playing or what"

"Wait what are we playing?"

"We are going to play Old maid, remember the loser has to do what ever the winner says."

"Alright I'm in."

After a few minutes it was down to Chad and Ikakku it was Chad's turn to pick a card and he won. Renji was out first so he was the winner. "Alright Ikakku Go and pinch Rankigu on her butt."

"WHAT!!!" Ikakku shouted

"You heard me"

Everyone stared at Ikakku, as he sneakily made his way over to the girls, he spotted his target. Rangiku was currently kissing the wolf pups cheeks.

"EEEK!!" all the girls looked at Rankigu who had screamed, she turned to see Ikakku was behind her with his hand moving away from her rear-end. "You sick pervert!!" Ikakku ran for it and Rangiku chased after him. Renji and the other boys laughed as Ikakku ran for his life, that is until a certain pink gremlin tripped him sending him to his doom. While everyone watched as Rangiku nearly beat Ikkaku to a pulp. Some one took this time to sneak out, unnoticed, but Frankien-Ichi got a glimpse of who it was.

Outside Toushiro was walking back to his cave "finally out of there, man I swear next time I'm hiding somewhere else."

"Oh really"

Before the wolf pup could react he was tackled the ground "Get off me Kurosaki, I'm not going pft stop it" He was cut off by Frankien-Ichi tickling his tummy

"Why should I hhhhhmmmmm." He then blew a raspberry

"Aahhahaha stop no more raspberries" the wolf pup pushed the monsters head of his tormented tummy

"Awe what's wrong has my little puppy been tortured enough on his belly"

"I swear I'll eat you"

"Oh really, but isn't it me who will be eating you." Frankien-Ichi started to kiss the wolf pup around his navel.

The wolf pup blushed at this "baka … aahahaha no licking"

"And so thus ends the story oh the Pumpkin Girls Halloween party" Ichigo closed the said book and looked at a sleeping Toushiro "he placed the book on his desk, and kissed Toushiro's forehead and cuddled him closer "Good night my little Wolf pup"

000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0000o0ooo0oo0o00o00o0oo0o00oioo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0po0o0oo00oi0o0oo0o0oo0o0o00o0ooo0o00oo

BGL: There you have it; this story was based of the picture on the Bleach chapter 379.

Ichigo: Whoever drew this was very good!

Toushiro: Why do you have this as your wallpaper on your laptop?

BGL: because it's for Halloween, plus you look so cute and Ichigo looks so sexy

Ichigo: o//////o Uhmm. Thanks BGL

Toushiro: I'M NOT CUTE!!!

BGL: Oh yes you are, lets put you in this! (snaps her fingers)

Toushiro: (is engulfed in a cloud of smoke once it's settles he is in a sexy maids costume)

BGL: See you look so KAIWAI!!!!!!!! (glomps him)

Toushiro: I'M NOT CUTE!!! GET OFF ME!!

BGL: Oh yes you are (rubbing her cheeck against Toushiro's) isn't he Ichigo? Uhm Ichigo are you O.K.?

Ichigo: (covering his nosebleed and turns around) No Comment

BGL and Toushiro: hhhhhhmmmmmm (both blinking)

BGL: anyway, I've gotta take pictures of Toushiro now byebye boos

Toushiro: Wait don't take pictures of me in this!

BGL: (pull out her camera and starts taking pictures)


End file.
